Dont Piss Off Gods
by Dont-Stop-The-MoriTeaParty
Summary: At camp Half-Blood three weird people show up, and i suck at summaries so ya...


**So this is going to be a random crossover of what I think would happen if Sam and Dean met the seven. So basically Cas teleports them to Camp Half-Blood. This set literally after the Second Giant war. So if you have not read Blood of Olympus then SPOILERS (good for you if you got the reference). Its set right after Festus blows up. Also there are some quotes from the Percy Jackson movie that sucked by the way. So ya…**

Annabeth's POV

So we've lost so many of us. Roman, Greek, and now we have to move all the bodies and give them a proper farewell. Except for two. One we care about, and one we don't. Leo and Octavian. Leo sacrificed himself for all of us, and Octavian, well; he was just an extra death that we'll laugh about for years then go to make sure he's actually dead.

So far the camp is destroyed, Percy and I raised Gaea with a stab wound and a nosebleed from yours truly, Percy Jackson, and most of the demi-gods are dead.

We still had alot to clean up when three people showed up out of nowhere. It wasn't like shadow travel like Nico does but they where right out in front of the big house. Two of them, the tall one with the long brown hair and the shorter one with short blond hair where with their heads tucked in with the third mans arms around them. When they looked up they had about 50 or so swords in their faces including my drakon bone sword.

Blondie looked up and said "Cas I really don't think were in the car, actually I don't know where we are."

"Well Dean it appears that we are in a training camp where it appears that something devastating just happened." The third man-or Cas-replied.

"No," **(A/N please note the sarcasm)** Dean said, and then mumbled something else. Then the really tall one looked me in the eyes and said " Dean if you could stop trying to find hot girls and look around to find we're surrounded with swords, that would be nice."

"Well you know what Sam, I kind of noticed that."

By this time Chiron had appeared and was telling us to lower our weapons and back away from the ones that had appeared.

"Heroes I know you have lost loved one but I really need you to calm down. Also if need a group to bring these people to Olympus." At that everyone had lowered their weapons but no one had volunteered.

"Well if no one will come forward then I will need the Seven." He thought about that for a minute when he saw the looks on my face as well as the looks on Hazel's, Percy's, Frank's, Piper's and Jason's face, he said "well I mean the six as well as Rachel."

.oOo.

Sam's POV

So not sure how we did this but Cas was supposed drop us of in the car but some how we ended up here with a bunch of kids with weapons that look to heavy for them to even hold, and some half man half horse thing that everyone keeps calling Chiron.

He started to lead us to some big blue house when I ran up to Dean and said "hey Dean I have a feeling that we're not going to see your baby anytime soon,"

"Bit*h"

"Jerk"

2 hours later **(A/N and say in the SpongeBob voice)**

Awhile later we were sitting around a Ping-Pong table with Ritz and spray cheese and about 10 other kids plus the six the guy was talking to and the redhead that Dean couldn't take eyes off of.

The blonde I saw before that reminded me of Jessica stood up at the end of the table, and started talking.

"Well you all know why we're all here" then looked around to see confused faces, "or not, actually Chiron could you tell us why we're here."

"Well you can see we have three newcomers that have been requested to Olympus the moment they stepped foot into camp." Chiron replied.

Then one of the girls with long stringy brown hair and an XXL cameo jacket got up and said, "Well how come Blondie gets to go how come none of us gets to."

"Oh your one to talk Clarisse, you don't need to have everything that you want." Annabeth retorted.

Then they both pull out weapons and got ready to fight, I got ready to break them apart when some kid that looked about 17 that was sitting next to Cas stood up and stood in between them and said "alright Annabeth sit down its note worth it and Clarisse they are wrong, you really do have a sense of humor" then dragged Annabeth to back where he was sitting. But the Clarisse girl stayed and said "hey Jackson shouldn't you remember what happens when you tell me what to do."

"Yes, actually, I do," he said, "if I remember correctly you gurgle toilet water."

She sat down quickly after that. And I could see Dean thinking about the toilet water thing as if he was planning a prank.

"Also Lou Ellen could you please stop shoving pencils up Clovis' nose"

.oOo.

Dean POV

So when the horse dude finished talking we left the building thing. But when we were inside I noticed some things that I could use on Sam, like gurgling toilet water or shoving pencils up his nose while he's sleeping.

But also if we're staying here for a while I might not be able to pull any pranks because these people don't seem like the pranking type, so it may have to wait.

We followed thee horse dude to the front of the big weird blue house, to find some old fat guy in a Hawaiian shirt with a very bad attitude and temper. He sat at a table with a bunch of cards and kept trying to pour wine in a cup but it came out as water, and he was not very happy about that. He kept muttering things like "I help save Olympus twice and I have trained these kids for years but you won't let me have some wine."

Then the horse dude went up to the wine dude saying " Dionysus we need you to come to Olympus with us along with them," pointing to us.

"And who are you" he asked looking not very happy.

"I am an angel of the lord"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean Winchester."

So naturally I said "hey wine dude."


End file.
